Reunion
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: AU where Luffy a student going to college for business asks his roommate and friend to pretend to be his boyfriend for a family reunion. Law reluctantly agree's not expecting to walk into a den of jealous older brother, doting parents, and overprotective uncles. What did he get himself into? Warnings: Yaoi, BxB, Acexsaboxluffy and LawxKidd. Slight OOC Luffy very slight!
1. Prologue

Hello Readers! I sadly do not own one piece. That is all continue reading!

* * *

"Please!"  
"No!"  
"Please Traffy!"  
"There is no way in hell I'm pretending to be your boyfriend just so you can trick your family!" Two raven haired guys stood in a dorm room. The younger was begging his friend and dorm mate to pretend to be his boyfriend home for a reunion.

Luffy looked pleadingly at his friend. "Come on Traffy it's only for a few weeks I'm begging you!" Trafalgar D Law glared at his younger dorm mate. "Why don't you ask Zoro-ya or Sanji-ya?" Luffy frowned "my brothers already know all my friends besides you so they would know it wasn't real."

Law sighed sitting at his desk. He looked at his raven haired friend. "Luffy-ya I have a boyfriend and I don't think he'll like me pretending to be with someone else." Luffy shook his head "no I already asked and Kidd said he didn't care as long as we didn't sleep together!"

Law stayed silent looking over his roommate. Luffy was on his knees begging. The older guy sighed "fine but you owe me big time for this!" Luffy cheered tackling Law in a hug. "Thank you so much Traffy! You're a life saver!" Law rolled his eyes "why do you feel you need to bring someone to this reunion anyways?"

Luffy paused eyes becoming slightly sad. "My brothers always tease me about not being with anyone same with the rest of my family. They just don't understand I already love someone!" Law was shocked to hear this. He sighed again "you should just come clean and tell them this I'm sure they'd understand."

Luffy shook his head rapidly "I can't they'd want to meet them and I just can't do that! Plus my family wouldn't understand they're all weird!" Law could defiantly believe it seeing how his younger roommate was so weird.

It suddenly clicked in Laws head "don't tell me the ones you love are your brother?" Luffy blushed lightly looking away "we're not blood related brothers but we grew up together and I know it's weird and I know they don't feel the same so I decided to just live with it."

Law nodded "that's understandable but you should be happy as well Luffy-ya." Luffy grinned "I am happy just being able to be around them!" Law shook his head deciding not to dwell on it any longer. "Is there anything I should or shouldn't say while meeting your family?" Luffy shook his head "just be yourself Traffy! Ah but don't go anywhere alone with Ace or Sabo!" Law looked at him questioningly and Luffy noticed the look he grinned. "You might not come back!"

Law stared shocked 'what the hell have I gotten myself into? Do his brothers have a brother's complex or something?' Luffy grinned laughing at Laws look. "Shishishi~ Ace and Sabo don't like me having guy friends or boyfriends, they either move really far away or avoid me I wonder why?" Luffy was looking thoughtful. Law shook his head "whatever when do we leave for this reunion?" Luffy looked over to the older man "tomorrow morning we catch a plane. Dad will most likely pick us up from the airport."

* * *

The two ravens stood in the crowded airport looking around for someone. "Luffy!" The straw hatted raven turned around before spotting a mop of red hair and a women with green hair.

Luffy grinned happily running to the red head "shanks!" He jumped on the older man wrapping his arms around his neck. Shanks held the energetic man grinning. "Hey anchor I haven't seen you for a whole year! Where were you last reunion?"

Luffy forced his smile to stay up "I was busy with school so I couldn't come." Shanks frowned but then noticed the guy standing behind Luffy. "Hey anchor is this another of your friends?" Luffy looked back at Law and grinned "nope he's my boyfriend!"

Law was expecting to maybe get a stern look or even a glare but the older red head was looking at him like he was going to kill him! Shanks glared at the older raven. "Oh do Ace and Sabo know about this?" Luffy shook his head "nope I wanted to surprise you all!"

Luffy pulled away from Shanks and went to Law connecting their hands. Luffy grinned "this is Trafalgar D Law! We've been dating for almost a year now!" Makino the woman with Shanks smiled hesitantly "it's nice to meet you Law-san." He nodded "you too ma'am." She smiled "my names Makino I'm Luffy's aunt and this is Shanks my husband."

Shanks was still glaring at Law before turning "we should get to the house I'm sure Ace and Sabo are going to love this." Luffy frowned noticing Shanks upset figure. "Are you okay Shanks?" The red head turned grinning but it was fake "of course anchor but we don't want your brothers eating all the food now do we?"

Luffy looked horrified at the idea he dragged Law and Shanks forward. "We need to hurry before they eat everything!" Makino smiled at the younger boys antics. She shook her head 'this year's reunion is going to be quite interesting especially if that boy really is Luffys boyfriend.'

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own one piece!

* * *

The car ride was silent and awkward. Shanks kept glaring at Law through the rearview mirror. Luffy had fallen asleep leaving poor Law at the mercy of the protective red head.

Shanks finally stopped glaring at Law when they pulled up to a large white house out in the middle of the country. Makino shook Luffy waking him up. The younger raven yawned stepping out of the car.

Law looked over hearing a loud bang. Two older men one shirtless and the other dressed very neat ran out. "Lu!" They tackled the younger still half asleep raven in a hug cuddling the shocked guy.

"Ace! Sabo! I missed you both!" They held their younger brother happily and Sabo the blonde nodded "we both missed you to Lu! Why didn't you come to the reunion six month ago?" Luffy grinned "ah sorry I was too busy with school to come."

Soon more and more people piled out of the house a total of 13 people stared cuddling Luffy happily. Law felt dread course through him 'if they all love Luffy that much I'm sure none of them will be too happy about us being together.'

The attention was taken from Luffy when a kind looking woman with peach hair and light freckles turned to Law. "Hey Luffy is this another of your friends?" Luffy looked over and grinned happily "no that's Law he's my boyfriend!"

Everything froze and it was deathly silent before Ace exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND?!" Sabo and every other family member was glaring daggers at the doctor to be. Law sighed already regretting his decision to help the younger raven.

Luffy walked over grabbing Laws hand happily "well you all kept teasing and bothering me about being single so I went out and got a boyfriend!" Sabo turned to Ace and slapped him over the head. Ace glared at the blonde whose gaze was screaming 'I told you so!'

Luffy pointed at the end of the line to the woman with peach colored hair. "That's rouge she's Aces mom and really nice unlike Ace whose always mean!" That earned a slap from said freckled man. Luffy laughed pointing to the man next to her. "That's Roger he's Aces papa but they fight a lot because he likes teasing Ace!"

Luffy went down the line introducing Koala, Whitebeard (Edward), Marco, Izo, Thatch, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Ben, Yasopp, Lucky Roo, Usopp and Garp. He stopped coming to a petite woman with long raven black hair who openly glared at Law. "This is my mama! Her names Kanako and the one next to her is my pops Dragon!"

Kanako pulled Luffy to her hugging him "oh my poor baby I'm sure you were forced into this weren't you? Did that evil man touch you if he did mama will hurt him!" Law shivered 'this woman has a son complex wait no they all just have a Luffy complex!' Luffy grinned "shishishi~ Law didn't do anything mama we're roommates at college that's how we met!"

Ace, Sabo, Garp, Shanks, and Dragon were all huddled together away from the others. Sabo looked at the three grown men. "What are we going to do? We can't let Luffy date that guy he's no good!" Ace nodded eagerly and Dragon sighed "I agree I don't want my son dating that man! I barely accept either of you dating him!"

Ace and Sabo glared at Dragon "oi!" He grinned and Garp growled "I won't let some random punk mess around with my grandson I'll make sure to beat it into him!" Dragon sighed "father you can't do that then Luffy will know we are trying to get rid of him that can't happen!"

Sabo sighed "none of this would have happened if someone wouldn't have suggested we tease Luffy about being single!" Ace glared "I thought it might make him fall for us! How was I supposed to know he'd run off and get a damn boyfriend!"

Shanks pinched the bridge of his nose "we need to figure something out before the month is up! We can not let Luffy leave here still with that guy!" The group all nodded at each other.

Ace and Sabo were latched onto Luffy's side glaring at Law he rolled his eyes before turning to the rest of the family. "My names Trafalgar D Law it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Luffy grinned completely oblivious to all the deathly glares being thrown at his friend.

Whitebeard laughed "Gurarara this reunion will be quite interesting!" Marco sighed "I don't like that Law guy being with little Luffy it rubs me the wrong way, yoi." Whitebeard grinned "I know how you feel but this is both of those brats fault for not growing up and just telling the boy how they feel."

Luffy walked over to them grinning "oi old man! Where is the rest of your crew?" Whitebeard shrugged "they decided not to come this time so it's just the 19 of us until Robin and Kidd come." Luffy cocked his head to the side "oh so Kidd decided to come this year?"

Marco nodded "he said he was going to be a day late as a surprised or something, yoi." Luffy grinned "shishishi~ make sure no one tells Law this it will be funny to see his reaction!" Whitebeard looked at him questioningly. "They know each other from college and they fight a lot."

Luffy went back over to Law saving him from the awkward stare down everyone was giving him. Luffy looked to the others "well let's go back inside and have fun! No reason to stay out here let's go!"

* * *

Thanks to all who have followed, Favorited, or reviewed it means a lot and I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own one piece but I wish I did!

* * *

The family sat around a big table with two open seats. Law could still feel all the glares from the family on him. Luffy was smiling happily piling food on his plate completely oblivious of the hostile atmosphere.

Dragon cleared his throat deciding to question his sons supposed boyfriend. "So Law what are you going to school for?" Law looked up slightly shocked that someone was talking to him. "I'm going to get a degree in medicine and become a surgeon."

Sabo narrowed his eyes "so that must mean you're busy quite a bit huh?" Law nodded hesitantly "it does keep my schedule full most of the time." Sabo glared "so that must mean you don't give Lu hardly any attention! He must be so neglected." Laws eye twitched 'what is wrong with these two brother?'

Sabo hugged his confused brother. Luffy looked over to Law "me and Traffy spend lots of time together because we're roommates." Ace glared harder "if you've tainted Lu in any way I will hurt you!" Law shook his head blushing slightly "w-we haven't d-done that kind of thing!" Ace was still glaring daggers "you better not have!"

Dragon raised an eyebrow "are you two really dating?" Luffy tensed slightly and Sabo noticed it. "Lu are you just pretending to date this guy because of our teasing? If so you can stop we won't tease you anymore I promise. " Luffy shook his head rapidly "that's not it! Me and Traffy have been dating for almost a year now! We just haven't done those kinds of things because we wanted to wait!"

Dragon narrowed his eyes at the two "then prove it. If you're really together prove it to us!" Luffy seemed hesitant and glanced at Law who was on his right. Law rolled his eyes before leaning forward and capturing the Youngers lips.

Everything was silent as everyone was trying to process what was happening. Sabo panicked "ah that's enough! I believe you I'm sorry just stop kissing!" Law pulled back "Luffy-ya is my boyfriend and I would like if you wouldn't question our relationship any further."

Luffy was bright red and was glancing at his two brothers. Ace looked like he was about to attack something or more like someone. Sabo had his head down and was muttering incoherently to himself. Luffy frowned at the two of them not liking how they seemed so upset and not understanding why they were so mad.

The door was slammed open. "Oi I'm here early the least you could all do is greet me!" At the doorway a tall muscular red head stood grinning. Law felt his jaw drop and his eyes widened. "Eustass-ya! What the hell are you doing here?"

Shanks looked over "ah he's my nephew so he's a part of this family. I'm surprised you two know each other?" Law tensed and Kidd grinned "you could say something like that." Law glared at the red head mentally slicing him to pieces.

Dragon and Sabo exchanged looks before Dragon questioned "how do you two know each other anyways Kidd?" Law looked over "me and Eustass-ya go to the same college and we don't always see eye to eye." Kidd chuckled "we have a kind of love hate relationship right Law?"

Law was glaring hatefully at the red head and to most it would seem like he hated the man. Koala watched the two and her eyes widened slightly 'is he cheating on Lu with Kidd?' She could see the love between the two in their eyes even though they were both looking at each other hatefully there was defiantly hints of adoration and love behind their words and actions.

Luffy grinned "Shishishi~ I knew Traffy's face would be funny when he found out Kidd was coming!" Law turned on him glaring "you knew he was coming? Why didn't you tell me?" Luffy looked at the frustrated older raven and laughed "I thought it would be funny and I was right! It is funny!"

Law shook his head completely annoyed with the two idiots. He stood "I'm going to bed this night has been exhausting." Luffy waved "night Traffy!" Kidd chuckled "see ya later Law." The doctor to be glared at the two laughing idiots before turning and heading to his room.

Once Law left the room Koala stood up "hey Sabo can we talk real quick?" Sabo nodded confused following the younger woman into the other room. Neither noticing the sad look on Luffy's face as they left together.

Koala looked at Sabo seriously. He looked confused "what's up Koala?" She sighed "Sabo I think Law might be cheating on Lu with Kidd." Sabo looked shocked then extremely pissed but soon settled on slightly relieved. "Why do you feel that?" Koala sighed "when Kidd came in most would think the two hated each other but I could see the slight love in their eyes."

Sabo nodded looking serious "if that's the case then we need to expose them before Lu gets too attached and gets hurt." Koala nodded "I'll look more into the two of them just to make sure for now I would only tell Shanks and Dragon they're the more sensible ones." Sabo nodded agreeing with her.

The two returned back to the room and Sabo went for the seat next to Luffy since Law was gone. Ace looked at him questioningly but Sabo shook his head. Sabo and Koala both had a serious and slightly dark air about them thinking about how much Luffy was going to get hurt and both thinking 'if Lu gets hurt too much because of those two I'll make them regret it!'

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and Favorited it truly means a lot to me so thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own one piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The next day came too fast for Law. He sighed standing in the kitchen with a coffee cup. Luffy ran in and tackled Law in a hug. "Traffy! Good morning!" Law smiled slightly and patted the boys head. "Morning Luffy-ya."

Sabo and Dragon walked into the kitchen next both glaring at Law. The college student sighed getting ready for another day full of glares and hateful words. Dragon cleared his throat "Law me and the rest of the guys are going out to get some things for the family BBQ would you like to come with us?"

Law looked shocked and slightly suspicious he turned to Luffy. "Luffy-ya are you going as well?" Luffy looked up and shook his head "nope Koala wanted my help with a mystery thing! She said she would give me food!" Law looked hesitant about going with the group of guys anywhere.

He looked over to the two and asked "will I be coming back from this little trip?" Dragon cracked a grin and nodded "yes we wouldn't do anything like that to you." Law sighed before nodding "alright I guess I'll go. When are we leaving?" Sabo stepped up "now, the others are already waiting outside."

Law followed the two outside where there were two trucks. Ace sat in the bed of one truck he motioned Sabo over. The blonde turned to Law "come ride with me and Ace." Once again Law looked hesitant but decided it's best not to argue with the two brothers. He sighed 'what am I getting myself into?'

* * *

Luffy sat in the kitchen eating pop tarts when Koala walked in. She smiled sitting down across from the raven haired student. "So Luffy how well do Kidd and Law get along?" Luffy grinned "they act like they hate each other but they're actually really close!"

Koala frowned not liking the fact the two seemed pretty close. "Luffy are you in love with Law?" Luffy paused his smiling dropping slightly "I don't know I mean I guess not completely I still have feelings for someone else." Koala smiled feeling slightly relieve to know Luffy wasn't in love with Law.

Luffy sighed laying his head on his arms "plus Traffy could never love me he loves someone else!" Luffy smiled thinking of the two. Koala was shocked 'what the hell? Law's in love with someone else but is with Luffy and Luffy knows?' She was completely confused. Luffy stood up "well I'm going to find mom and see what she's doing bye Koala!"

Koala sat in the kitchen thinking everything over 'why would Luffy get with someone who had feelings for another person? It just doesn't add up and I always thought Luffy had feelings for Ace and Sabo?' She paused before her eyes went wide "no way it can't be!"

* * *

Law sat in the back of the truck with Ace and Sabo on either side of him. Everything was tense and silent. Ace finally snapped turning to Law "I don't like you and I don't like you dating Luffy!" Law blinked before getting annoyed "I don't care if you like me or not and who I date is none of your concern!"

Sabo and Ace both glared at him with hate and jealousy in their eyes. Sabo spoke next "I'm not going to sit back and let Lu get taken right out from under us just because I was too scared to say anything to him!" Ace nodded "we won't let you take him from us!" Both paused and exclaimed loudly "we're declaring war on you!"

Law shook his head completely fed up with the two idiot's overprotective nature. "Alright then but I'm not going to back down either! I accept you challenge!" The three glared at each other sparks shooting between them all three thinking the same thing 'I won't lose!'

* * *

After the guys got home Ace and Sabo latched onto their younger brother glaring at Law the whole time. The group were broken from their individual talks when the door was opened. A tall woman with tan skin and neck length black hair stepped in she smiled at the group "hello everyone sorry I'm late." Luffy raced to the woman hugging her "Robin! I missed you!"

Robin looked around and her eyes landed on Law she looked shocked "ah Law-san I didn't know you were coming. Did you come with Kidd-san?" Law tensed and shook his head "no I came here with Luffy-ya as his date." Robin looked confused looking between the two ravens as Luffy hid his face.

Luffy grabbed Robin's wrist "come with me Robin I need to tell you something important!" Luffy rushed away grabbing Law on the way out of the room. The three stood in the kitchen. "What's going on Luffy? Why is Law not with Kidd?" Luffy sighed "well I just got so tired of them always teasing me about a boyfriend so I decided to have Traffy pretend to be my boyfriend so they'd leave me alone for once."

Robin smiled gently "I understand Luffy and don't worry I'll play along but you aren't very convincing I'm sure some are going to find out if they haven't already. Your father and Sabo are very smart and observant." Luffy nodded "I just can't stand seeing Sabo and Ace with their partners as they tease me! Even though I like them they already have someone!"

Law was confused he could pretty much see that the two older brothers were obviously head over heels in love with the younger raven. He also never seen them with anyone romantically. Robin sighed shaking her head she knew Luffy was misunderstanding things again.

The three looked over when they heard the door open. Koala grinned "I knew I was right! So you two are just pretending to date and Law is actually Kidds boyfriend!" Luffy frowned "please don't tell anyone Koala!" The young girl nodded "don't worry its funny seeing Sabo get so jealous so I won't tell now that I know the truth I don't have to hate you Law!"

The raven haired college student sighed "we are horrible actors Luffy-ya we already have two people suspecting things and now one of them know. Are you sure you don't just want to tell everyone the truth?" Luffy shook his head rapidly "no way Ace is kind of stupid so he won't figure it out! Plus Sabo is sometimes dense when it comes to romantic things and won't find out either!" The group looked at him shocked and thought 'oi you have no room to talk! You're both of those things!'


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own one piece but I do own the plot!

* * *

Ace and Sabo sat in their room both sulking. Sabo looked up "what are we going to do Ace? We let things get too far and now we might lose Lu for good!" Ace glared "don't you think I know this already! We fucked up okay now we just need to figure out how to fix things!"

They were both interrupted from their talk when there was a knock on the door. Koala walked in and looked at the two questioningly. "What are you two doing?" Sabo sighed "Koala we don't know what to do anymore we messed up bad and now we might lose Lu!"

Koala sighed "you two should just tell him truthfully how you feel. You've obviously seen what waiting does." Ace shook his head "no we can't do that! Luffy has Law he's not just going to break up with the guy he's been dating for a year to get with us! What we need to do is get rid of Law then we tell him!"

Sabo frowned before nodding "I think he's right Koala I mean think about why would Lu break up with someone after giving him almost a year of his life?" Koala shook her head "you two will never learn. Do whatever you want but I'm telling you the best way to go about this is to just tell Luffy the truth."

She turned leaving the two boys to their thoughts. Ace looked to Sabo seriously "I think we may need to bring Thatch in on this he could help us with getting rid of that damn Law!" Sabo nodded agreeing "I think if we really plan on doing this then we're going to need his help."

* * *

To say Law was pissed would be an understatement. He had woke up early in the morning because of a horrible smell. Someone had littered his room in stink bombs and as he left he was hit in the face with a pie.

Law had tried going to the bathroom to clean it off but the facet broke and splashed water all in his face. Law was currently sitting in the kitchen with all of the family besides for Luffy and Koala laughing at him.

Ace grinned "what's wrong Law had a bad morning?" Law turned his glare on the eldest brother. "You know what? I am sick and tired of this whole family! All I was trying to do was be a good friend! Luffy-ya needed my help and I thought maybe just maybe I could help him! But no! The way you treat people is completely wrong I have never done anything to any of you!"

He had paused seeing some of the faces seem slightly regretful. "You all claim to care and love Luffy-ya but that's shit! If any of you cared even an inch about him you would want him to be happy no matter who he was with!" Law stood up Makino stepped forward "wait Law-san look plea-"

Law cut her off "no I'm done I'm packing my things and leaving! I never want to come around this crazy ass family again!" Ace still seemed happy but everyone felt their heart break slightly when they looked to Luffy.

The young teen had tears dripping down his cheeks. Ace and Sabo stepped forward to comfort their brother but he pushed them away. "No I don't want to be around any of you! I hate you all! None of you ever think about how I might feel you all are stupid jerks!" He turned running up the stairs.

Koala glared at the family along with Robin. "I hope you lot are happy! You've managed to hurt Luffy and a really nice person none of you even gave Law a chance!" She turned and went to the stairs but stopped looking back at the group. "You should also know Law isn't Luffy's real boyfriend they were pretending because Luffy was tired of everyone teasing him! He's actually Kidd's boyfriend."

The family all seemed guilty. Ace held his head in his hands "damn it what have we done?" Sabo was quiet the two older brothers were the most hurt seeing Luffy cry and knowing they're the reason for those tears.

Dragon sighed "I think we all owe Law and Luffy an apology for the way we've been behaving." Everyone nodded Sabo and Ace seemed even more depressed. "Luffy doesn't want to talk to me or Ace he hates us now! We hurt one of his friends because we were jealous!" Ace gripped his hair "we're horrible brothers we don't deserve someone like Lu."

Kanako sighed "you two would be even more stupid if you think Luffy really hates you! He's probably upstairs upset for saying something like that to you both. Now get up there and apologize to him!" Both boy nodded and reluctantly stood up to go do as said.

They first stopped at Laws room and knocked on the door. After about a minute the door opened and Law glared at the two. "What do you both want?" Sabo sighed "look Law we're sorry for the way we treated you it was unforgivable and we were acting like children instead of adults." Sabo paused looking to Ace.

Ace looked the other raven in the eyes "I've never been good with dealing with my emotions and I took things too far. I care about Lu and I thought that maybe if you were out of the picture then he would be ours. I know now that it was the wrong thing to do in the process I not only hurt you but I also hurt Luffy."

Sabo picked back up looking desperate "what we're trying to say is please don't leave! We're not usually like that and neither is the others it's just they all know how we feel about Lu and they wanted to help! It was wrong and we all feel horrible but please just don't leave!"

Law stared at the two for a few minutes before sighing. "You two are idiots first of all! But you should know that if you don't hurry up and telling Luffy-ya how you feel you really will lose him! Luffy-ya is very popular at school girls and guys alike are always throwing themselves at him but he refuses because he's in love with both of you! I'll stay but before this reunion ends you both had better tell Luffy how you feel!"

The two brothers looked at each other in thought hating the idea of their little Luffy being so popular. Sabo stared into Aces silvery eyes "Ace we have to tell Lu before it's too late!" Ace nodded "just not now not after everything that just happened! It should be at the right time!" the two nodded determined now they had to go get their little brother to talk to them again.

* * *

Thanks to all who like this story!


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own one piece but I do own the plot!

* * *

Luffy was in his room sulking in the corner. Koala sighed "Lu come on stop sulking." Luffy shook his head "but I said horrible things to Ace and Sabo! What if they hate me now?" Koala laid a hand on his shoulder "Ace and Sabo don't hate you I'm sure their downstairs right now sulking and freaking out thinking you'll never talk to them again."

Luffy looked to the woman teary eyed "are you sure?" Koala smiled gently nodding "positive those two love you more than anything in the whole world! That's why they treated Law the way they did they were jealous of him!"

The college student let his cousins words sink in but shook his head. "No Ace and Sabo don't like me! Ace has Marco and Sabo has you!" Koala blinked confused "what are you talking about Lu?" Luffy looked back "Ace is dating Marco and you're dating Sabo! I know you are you all are always together and laughing and going off places only couples go to!"

Koala was in shock. She shook her head "no Luffy we aren't dating! None of us are! Ace and Sabo are head over heels in love with you! That's all they ever talk about." Luffy wasn't hearing any of it. "No I know your only saying that to make me feel better."

Before they could keep talking there was a knock on the door. They looked to the door and after a few minutes it opened. Sabo looked in hesitantly when he saw Luffy with tears in his eyes he rushed forward followed by Ace.

The two brothers held the younger in their arms. Sabo stroked his hair "Lu we're sorry we didn't mean to treat your friend that way! It was a horrible thing to do and we are so sorry!" Ace nodded "I'm also sorry you felt you had to fake a boyfriend because of us we shouldn't have teased you like that just for being single!"

Sabo nodded "especially when we ourselves don't even have anyone! It was stupid and hypocritical of us!" Luffy looked confused and shook his head "you're both lying! You and Ace both are dating people! Ace is dating Marco and Sabo is dating Koala!"

The blonde looked over to the girl looking confused. She sighed shaking her head "for some reason Luffy has it in his head that we're dating I don't really know why but I tried telling him differently but he wouldn't listen to me at all."

Everything was silent before the two older boy both started to laugh, tears coming to their eyes. Luffy looked startled then angry. "Why are you laughing at me?" Ace shook his head wiping his eyes "I I can't believe you think me an-and Marco are together!" Ace continued to laugh while Luffy pouted.

Sabo nodded "me and Koala would never work because I'm not into girls plus she's too strict for me!" Koala puffed up her cheeks in anger "well I couldn't ever date someone as immature are you anyways! Stupid Sabo!" She turned leaving the room in a huff.

Luffy looked at the two for a while as they continued to laugh. "So you both aren't dating anyone?" Ace shook his head "no we're not we are 100% single." Luffy glared "then how come you always teased me? That's so stupid when you both are single yourselves!"

The two brothers looked at each other and Sabo nodded "it is kind of stupid how come we never realized that?" Ace shrugged "who care about that we have more important things to clear up!" Sabo nodded again then looked to their younger brother. "So Lu will you forgive us?"

Luffy paused for a moment before grinning and jumping at his two brothers tackling them to the ground. "Of course! Because I love Sabo and Ace the most! I'm sorry for saying I hated you." The two were blushing lightly and Luffy looked worried "are you two sick? Your face is all red!"

The two shook their heads rapidly "no we're fine!" The door swung open and Kanako stood there she flung Ace and Sabo off of Luffy and hugged him tightly. "Mama is so sorry for being mean to your friend! Please don't hate me! I apologized to Law too so don't be sad my poor baby!"

Luffy laughed hugging his mom back "I could never hate you Mama I love you more than even Ace and Sabo!" The two felt like they were struck by lightning. They went to a corner holding their knees to their chest and sulking. Kanako was laughing smugly giving them both looks.

They shot the woman a glare. Shanks ran into the room pulling Luffy away from Kanako "Anchor! I'm sorry!" Luffy smiled hugging Shanks "its okay I forgive you all for being mean to Traffy!" Shanks cuddled the boy. Ace, Sabo, and Kanako screamed in anger chasing the red haired man out of the room. Luffy laughed happily "their all so weird!"

"Not as weird are you Luffy-ya." Luffy looked over and grinned seeing Law leaning against the door. "So they found out about us what's the plan now?" Luffy grinned "well Sabo and Ace and single so I'm going to make them fall in love with me!" Law looked at him questioningly "oh and how do you plan to do that?" Luffy shrugged "I'll think of something good to use!"

Law sighed "your family is still crazy but at least I don't have daggers stabbing me in the back anymore." Luffy laughed "shishishi~ my family is a mystery family!" Law shook his head at the younger boy. But he couldn't help but agree with his roommate as he watched the four adults fighting so intensely all because of Luffy.

Dragon walked up to the door standing beside Law "I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive us but as you can see many people in this family care about Luffy very much." Law looked up at the intimidating man and nodded. "Why does everyone seem so protective of Luffy?"

Dragon sighed "it's a very long story but he's the brief explanation when Luffy was 14 he was kidnapped by a man, for two years Luffy was with this guy until he was able to escape after that he was never really the same so we all are very protective of him and don't trust new people that much especially Ace and Sabo those two were hurt probably the most out of everyone."

Law seemed shocked to hear this but nodded. "Luffy-ya mentioned something about this once when he woke up screaming in the room. He said his nightmares came back because he felt like someone was watching him." Dragon looked alarmed but Law raised his hand to stop the father from going on a rampage.

"It turned out someone was following Luffy-ya it was the president of his fan club a guy name Bartelomeo I dealt with him and he dialed down the stalking." Dragon nodded but still seemed kind of on edge. Law looked at the family as Luffy joined in on the fighting. 'To think that something like that happened it's almost hard to see with the way they all seem so bright.'

* * *

Anyone wanna try and guess who it was that kidnapped Luffy?


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own one piece but I do own the plot of this story!

* * *

A man sat in an office grinning wickedly. "So Laws been hanging around with my pet? That's no good at all we don't need him infecting the boy with bad idea's I think it's time we showed them that I'm back and plan on taking my property back! Fufufu~"

Another man stood in front of the desk looking stoic as ever. He nodded obediently standing tall. The man turned around in the chair and faced the stoic man. "Vergo I want you to give them a little present from me!" Vergo nodded "of course Doffy."

* * *

Law sat outside with everyone else as people swam in the lake and some cooked. He heard Luffy's phone ringing and grabbed it. "Luffy-ya your phone is ringing!" Luffy ran over grinning happily and snatched the phone. "Thanks Traffy!"

Law watched as the boys face turned pale and he dropped the phone falling onto the ground. Everyone looked over confused when they heard the thud. Law grabbed the phone to see what had Luffy so shaken up.

His eyes widened in shock. On the phone was a picture of Luffy and his dorm room in a total mess. There was writing on the wall in a red liquid. It read 'you can't run from me pet!' Law looked up shocked.

Ace and Sabo were at Luffy's side in an instant. The blonde was shaking the college student. "Luffy what's wrong? What happened?" Ace looked to Law questioningly. "What was on the phone?" Law handed him the phone wordlessly.

The reaction was instant. Ace screamed curses and through the phone on the ground. "That son of bitch! If he tries anything I'll kill him!" Everyone seemed to understand what was happening now that Ace was so upset.

Dragon and Kanako took Luffy inside as people started to make phone calls. Garp glared at his phone turning to Dragon. "It seems the bastard was able to get into some files we had on Luffy at the HQ." Dragon sighed "so he knows where he is now?" Garp nodded tensely.

"Sengoku said he has Kuzan coming here to help us with dealing with the bastard. Sabo stood next to Dragon he was tense. "Doflamingo won't give up until he has Luffy again and this time he will kill him! Unless we kill him first!" Dragon shook his head "no that's too reckless!"

Sabo turned on him and screamed. "I know! I know it's stupid and reckless but what am I supposed to do? We let him take Luffy once! Me and Ace will not let it happen a second time!" Ace came down the stairs and nodded just as serious. "I won't let him hurt my little brother!"

Shanks sighed stepping forward. "It does none of us any good to argue amongst ourselves. What we'll do is keep two people with Luffy at all times until we can relocate completely-." Shanks was cut off by Luffy coming down the stairs.

Luffy looked serious. "I don't want to relocate again! I won't let mingo control my life! I'll take him out on my own if I have to!" Law stepped up looking alarmed. "You all have been talking about Donquixote Doflamingo haven't you?"

All attention went to Law. Ace frowned "how do you know that name?" Law clenched his fist eyes blazing with fury. "He killed someone very close and important to me long ago. I used to be a part of his gang but I left when he killed my guardian his own brother!"

Whitebeard stood up "we have a serious problem going on right now but we shouldn't let us stop us from having fun! Even that brat isn't stupid enough to try taking Luffy when all of us are together!" Marco nodded in agreement "he's most likely trying to rile everyone up and get us to separate so he can come and steal Luffy easier, yoi."

Dragon nodded agreeing with the two. "Their right! Luffy how do you feel about continuing the reunion?" Luffy grinned brightly. "If it pisses Mingo off then hell yeah! Let's do it!" Law calmed down slightly and nodded.

Ace and Sabo seemed to still be tense but agreed with it for now. The two brothers wouldn't leave Luffy's side even for a second. But Luffy didn't really mind much because he liked having his brothers around.

Dragon went to Law and took him into another room. "What do you know about Doflamingo?" Law sighed "well the bastard has a thing for kidnapping kids and forcing them to work for him. If a kid is too weak or doesn't cooperate he'll kill them off. He's runs a big drug deal in the underground."

Dragon nodded "when Luffy was younger about 15 he was taken by Doflamingo while both Ace and Sabo were being preoccupied Luffy wouldn't cooperate and always fought back from him. But for some reason Luffy was different, he didn't want to just kill him he wanted to completely crush him take everything important to him."

Law nodded "he tried doing the same thing to me, he killed Cora-san and did horrible things but I got away. I have sworn I would get revenge on him one day and I will." Dragon nodded "I believe we can trust you. I don't think you're working for him so I'll ask you to keep an eye on Luffy for me."

Law was surprised this man trusted him enough with watching over his son. But he nodded in agreement because as much as he hated to admit it Luffy was someone important to him. He couldn't picture life without his energetic roommate.

Dragon turned leaving the room. Law sighed holding his head in his hands. 'How could something like that happen to Luffy-ya?' He gripped his hat tightly his anger returning. 'He killed Cora-san I won't let him hurt another person whose important to me!'

* * *

Thank you for all the likes and reviews!  
Anyone surprised about the kidnapper?


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece but I do own the plot of this story!  
Happy Halloween everyone!

* * *

Luffy stood in front of his brother's room. He stared at the door for a few minutes before deciding to go in. Both of his brothers were snoring and sound asleep on the same bed.

He crawled into the bed right in the middle of the two. Ace and Sabo both wrapped their arms around their little brother unconsciously. Luffy grinned happy they still did that. 'I miss when we used to sleep in our tree house together like this just the three of us.'

He soon found his eyes getting heavier and heavier. Not long and Luffy was out like a light. Sabo cracked his eye open grinning. He leaned forward kissing Luffy on the cheek. "Sleep good little brother."

* * *

When morning came Ace was surprised to see his little brother asleep in his arms. 'What the hell am I still dreaming?' He heard someone chuckle and looked over. Sabo grinned. "What's wrong Ace your all red."

Ace glared. "Shut the hell up Sabo! I am not red and what do you expect me to act like when I wake up with someone as cute as Lu in my arms?" Sabo snickered slowly getting out of bed trying not to wake the younger up.

He grabbed his phone off the dresser. Ace glared. "Don't you dare!" The blonde laughed snapping pictures of the two knowing Ace wouldn't get up to chase him. "That's not fair Sabo I can't move!"

Sabo laughed shaking his head. "Yeah that's the point idiot I know you won't move so I'm free to take as many photo's as I wish." Ace continued to glare at his sworn brother. "When I get up you are so dead!"

Luffy groaned opening his eyes. "Ace? Where am I?" He looked around and remembered coming into their room because he was scared. Luffy sat up and Ace jumped off the bed tackling Sabo to the ground.

"Give me the phone! Delete those damn photos!" Sabo struggled. "Never! It's too cute even with your ugly mug in the picture!" Luffy got up and snatched the phone out of Sabo's hand.

He clicked through the photo's grinning. "We look cute Ace!" The freckled brother blushed lightly. "S-Shut up Lu! Just delete them!" Luffy shook his head pressing some buttons. "Shishishi~ no way I'm sending them to my phone to!"

Luffy especially like the one Sabo had took earlier where both the ravens were asleep but he was in it as well. 'I'm going to make that my new screen saver!' Luffy ran out of the room Ace quickly chasing after him.

"Mom! Dad! You need to see the photo's Sabo took!" Luffy came running into the kitchen Ace right behind him. "No you don't!" He tackled the younger raven to the ground. Luffy squirmed trying to get free. "Get off Ace!"

Ace grinned straddling the boy. "No way not until you give me the phone!" Luffy pouted shaking his head. "No!" Ace leaned closer. "Are you sure?" Luffy started to turn red. "I'm not giving it up!"

Ace and Luffy were so close if either one moved any closer their lips would touch. "Whoa! What the hell did I miss?" The two jumped away from each other bright red.

Sabo stood in the doorway looking shocked. "I leave you both alone for five minutes and you're on the floor about to make out what the hell?" Luffy shook his head. "No it's not like that!" Ace nodded agreeing. "I just wanted the phone!"

Sabo crossed his arms looking at the two. "Yeah it better be! Next time don't exclude me from the fun!" The two went even brighter. Luffy's head looked like it was about to explode from steam.

"Sabo-ya stop teasing Luffy-ya." Sabo grinned. "Awe but it's fun they are both too innocent and shy!" Ace glared. "Damn it Sabo don't mess around with me like that!" Luffy nodded. "That was mean!"

The blonde laughed as the two continued yelling at him. Law shook his head at the three of them. 'How the hell haven't any of them realized the others feelings? It's so obvious they all love each other.'

Dragon walked into the room and nodded. "So you two are done trying to make out on the kitchen floor that's good." Luffy went red again. "Dad! Not you too." Dragon chuckled before turning serious.

"Have you got any more calls or messages recently?" Luffy shook his head his mood turning sad. "No nothing it was just that one message. I feel like his fucking with me! Like it's his way of challenging me!"

Sabo sighed placing a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. "Luffy you know you can't just rush into things. He's trying to mess with your head make it to where you can't think straight."

Luffy nodded knowing his brother was right. "I just hate this! All of it having to sit here and wait for him to make his next move. It's stressing me out!" Ace ruffled the student's hair. "We still have a couple weeks left here so how about tomorrow we go out and do something fun!"

Luffy looked up interested. "Really we can?" Ace nodded. "Sure I don't see why not. If Doflamingo wants to make a move he can and we'll be ready for him there's no reason for us to stay locked up in the house worrying about what the man's going to do next. It's not going to help anyone."

Dragon nodded agreeing the boy's words. "How about you three, Law, and Kidd go out and do something fun. The group is big enough where hopefully he won't try to do anything stupid."

Law looked up when he heard his name. Sabo looked over to him. "What do you say Law want to come?" He shrugged not caring. "Sure why not? I'm sure Eustass-ya wouldn't mind going either." Ace nodded clapping his hands. "Good then it's settled tomorrow all five of us will go out and have a good time and not worry about anything!"


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece but I do own the plot of this story!

* * *

The next morning came fast and all five boys sat in a truck. Sabo was driving with Luffy and Ace in the front with him. Kidd was in the back seat annoyed. "Why did I have to come along for this?"

Law rolled his eyes at the red head. "Because if I have to go then so do you and it would be awkward being by myself with these three I would be like the fourth wheel or something."

Kidd snorted agreeing with the doctor to be. Sabo glanced to Luffy quickly noticing the boy's eagerness to get away from the house and all the older adults. "So Lu where do you want to go?"

Luffy looked to his blond brother. "I don't know anywhere is fine as long as it's far from home!" Sabo laughed at the raven. He then turned his attention to Ace.

"Well what do you think? Where should we go that's far away from the house?" Ace looked thoughtful trying to think of the best place to go where all of them wouldn't absolutely hate it.

"How about we go to the mall? I mean that's kind of the only thing to do around here." Luffy cheered instantly agreeing with his older brother. Law felt his eye twitch.

He couldn't help but feel almost annoyed. 'What the hell are we a bunch of high school girls?' Sabo noticed him and laughed. "I know how you feel Law but with these two idiots it's the only thing we can do since neither knows how to sit still longer than five minutes."

Ace and Luffy stopped their play fighting to glare at their blonde brother. Luffy stuck his tongue out. Sabo narrowed his eyes at it. "If you don't stick your tongue back in Lu I will bite it!"

Luffy squeaked shoving his tongue back in his mouth. Sabo grinned triumphantly. "That's what I thought." Ace snickered as Luffy pouted about 'losing' to Sabo.

It didn't take the group long before pulling into the malls parking lot. The place was crowded with many people. Luffy's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Yay let's go I wanna explore!"

Ace and Sabo quickly trailed after the younger more excited boy. Law looked around making sure there weren't any threats. Kidd rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have to do that everywhere we go."

Law looked up questioningly. "What are you talking about Eustass-ya?" Kidd narrowed his eyes at the raven. "You look around like someone's going to come out of nowhere and attack you."

Law chose to ignore the red head. He sped up quickly catching up to the trio of brothers ahead of them. Luffy looked around excited. "Where are we going first?" Ace and Sabo both shrugged but they seemed kind of tense.

Law could guess it had to do with so many people being around. Sabo grabbed Luffy's hand on his left and Ace grabbed his right hand. Luffy's face heated up lightly. "What are you two doing?"

Ace and Sabo looked down to their hands. Sabo grinned "well I don't want us to get separated so I figured we could hold hands. Why are you embarrassed Lu?" Luffy's face got a little hotter but he shook his head rapidly.

Kidd shook his head. "Come on love birds lets go in already." Ace shot the red head a glare but did as he suggested and they all went into the mall. Ace dragged the group to a very crowded candy store.

The freckled boy grinned. "Let's go here first!" Luffy shouted his agreement racing to the sugary heaven. Sabo laughed as the two acted like giant children. Law glared at the candy store hatefully.

"Sabo-ya me and Eustass-ya are going to look around a little how about we meet up at the food court in an hour?" Sabo looked back at the two for a moment before nodding. "Alright. If you see anything suspicious come fine us immediately."

Law nodded before the two left the blonde. Sabo sighed shaking his head. "I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen." He looked around wearily. 'I just need to make sure to keep Luffy in my sites at all times.'

Luffy grabbed handfuls of candy. Ace was right next to him doing the same thing. The freckled brother chuckled. "Think Sabo will let us get all of this?" Luffy looked at both of their piles and grinned.

"Shihihihi~ no way!" "And you would be right Lu!" Both brothers turned back and saw the blonde standing behind them arms crossed. Ace pouted looking from his candy to his brother.

"Come on Sabo let us get the candy!"

"No."

"Yes!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his freckled brother. He stared his brother down. Ace tried looking anywhere but at the blonde. He relented after a few minutes and sighed looking down at his candy sadly.

"Fine how much can we get?" Sabo grinned triumphantly glad to know he still had power over his two brother's actions. Luffy snickered at his freckled brother.

"Get a fourth of it the last thing we need is you two both jacked up on sugar." Luffy was now pouting along with his older brother realizing he was losing food. Sabo rolled his eyes at both of his brothers.

"Come on let's hurry up we need to meet Law and Kidd in about ten minutes at the food court." At the mention of food both the ravens were making a mad dash for the cash register.

After buying all their candy the three left the candy store. Luffy was happy being with both the older boys. Ace looked down to the youngest and sighed. He seemed almost nervous. "Hey Lu when we get back me and Sabo need to tell you something and it's really important."

Luffy looked over to the two curiously and nodded. "You could always tell me now but if you don't want to then I'll wait!" Sabo smiled and Ace nodded still seeming nervous.

They made it to the food court but Law and Kidd were nowhere to be seen. Ace and Sabo blew it off thinking the two were just running late.

Luffy looked down at his phone when it beeped. What he saw made him almost drop his phone. It was a picture of Law and Kidd both knocked out and chained up.

Not long after the phone began to ring. Luffy swallowed thickly bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Fufufu~ did you get the picture?"

"I did, what are you playing at? Why take them?" Luffy was pissed clenching his phone tightly in his hand.

"I want you to come home what else? I took them as collateral, when your two brothers leave to go get the food I want you to ditch them and meet me at the back of the mall you'll find both your friends there safe and sound."

Luffy's face was stone cold. "Fine but you better not hurt Trao or Kidd!" There was laughter on the other end before the call ended. Luffy looked up and both Ace and Sabo were staring at him intently.

He put on a forced smile. "What's up? You two look so serious!" Sabo looked him over silently before asking. "Who was on the phone Lu?" Luffy tensed at the question.

Ace slammed his hands on the table. "It was that bastard wasn't it? What did he do? I swear I'll fucking kill him!" Luffy looked down frustrated. Sabo sighed pulling his phone out to call Dragon.

"He took Trao and Kidd! He said he'll give them back if I go with him!" Ace and Sabo both paused in what they were doing. Ace glared. "You aren't going!"

Luffy looked up sharply face determined. "I am! Trao and Kidd need my help and I'm the only one who can help them! If I don't go Mingo will kill them!"

Sabo sighed exhausted. He pushed the two away from each other. "Alright let's just wait a minute, take deep breaths and figure this shit out! Ace you call Marco and tell him what's going on I'll call Dragon and let him know."

Ace nodded agreeing with the blonde. He pulled his phone out to make the phone call Sabo doing the same. Luffy stared at his brothers backs. 'I'm sorry you guys but I can't let them die because of me!'

Luffy silently stood up while they were talking and slipped back into the shadows. He moved quickly leaving the two behind to head to the back of the mall.

Ace got off the phone first. "Alright Lu Law and Kidd are at ho-." Ace cut off seeing the table was empty. "LUFFY!" Sabo looked up sharply. He looked around alarmed seeing the boy gone. Both brother jumped up and ran through the whole mall.

They both pushed the back door of the mall open. A van quickly peeled out of the area. The brother ran forward reaching their hand out to the van. "LUFFY!"

* * *

Just a heads up to everyone this story will be coming to a close in about five to ten chapters.  
Anyways if you liked it then please review! It makes me want to update when I get reviews!


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own one piece but I do own the plot to this story.  
Also sorry is anyone seems OOC here.

* * *

Luffy sat tied to a chair glaring at the man in front of him. "You bastards better have returned Law and Kidd! If not I swear I'll kick your ass!" The man looked down at him and raised his hand back handing the young college student.

Luffy's head snapped to the side a red hand print appearing on his pale cheek. "Vergo don't go marking up my pet too badly fufufu!" The man stepped back lowering his head in greeting.

"Forgive me Doffy I was just teaching the brat a small lesson I won't leave marks next time." Doflamingo walked into the room smirking widely seeing the small boy tied to a chair.

He leaned forward caressing the boy's cheek lightly. "I'm glad you found your way home my bad little pet." Luffy jerked his head away from his hand glaring harshly at him.

"Where is Trao and Kidd? Tell me what happened to them!" Doflamingo leaned against the wall chuckling.

"You were tricked boy I sent them to your house the second I got them, they were never here!" Luffy's eyes widened in shock. He frowned at being tricked.

"My brother are going to find me and when they do we'll all kick your ass!" Doflamingo stood looming over him. In a swift movement he smacked him across the face again causing blood to drip down his cheek. Luffy looked back up at him glaring harshly.

"Fufufu~ you escaped once and I can guarantee you it won't happen again you're going to learn your place!"

"And where would my place be?" Luffy bit back sarcastically trying to push the man's buttons.

Doflamingo grinned. "Your place is as my pet at my feet." Doflamingo turned leaving the room and nodded to Vergo.

When the door shut all that was heard were screams full of pain coming from within the room.

* * *

Ace punched the wall of the cabin in anger. "That bastard got him again! We let Lu get taken from us not once but twice! What kind of brothers are we?" The older adults were in another room huddled and talking about what to do.

Law was glaring at the wall clenching his fists in anger. Sabo sighed. "Look Ace don't worry we will get Luffy back and it won't take as long as it did last time. No matter what we will get Lu back!"

"I might know where he is right now." All the younger adults in the room turned to him in shock. Sabo held Ace back as Koala looked at him curiously.

"How would you know where he is?" Law sighed looking down at the ground in almost suppressed anger.

"I used to work with Doflamingo when I was a kid until he killed someone very important to me. I left and swore revenge on him but I know he has a small cottage about five miles away from here. It was the only place I was allowed to go it's a long shot but he might be there."

Ace turned to the door. "Well then what are we waiting for let's go and get Luffy back!" Many seemed reluctant.

Koala stepped forward. "Shouldn't we tell the others about this I mean we need to stop and think things through before going after a man like Doflamingo." Sabo stood standing next to Ace.

"As we sit here arguing about Lu is probably being tortured. We can't afford to sit back and talk things through. Me and Ace will go on ahead of everyone and try to save Lu if we don't make it back then send in the others."

Law stood up walking towards the door with them. "You're going to need a guide to get there and I don't want to sit back and wait either. Luffy-ya is my friend and my roommate."

Ace and Sabo nodded at him thankfully. The three turned to the door to leave the cabin. All three were ready to fight to get back someone was important to all of them.

* * *

Luffy panted blood dripping from his face. He glared at Vergo who stood in front of him looking at him indifferently.

"Who do you belong to?" Luffy spat the blood in his mouth at the man grinning weakly. Vergo wiped it off and raised the pipe slamming it into Luffy's stomach. The teen arched and screamed loudly in pain.

"AHHHH! S-Stop pl-please…no m-more." Vergo stepped back when the door opened. Doflamingo walked in grinning. He looked at how beaten the boy was.

"Fufufu~ have you learned your lesson yet? Will you behave like ordered to or are you going to keep fighting us?" Luffy was breathing heavily. He paused for a few minutes before looking up at the man with fire in his eyes.

"I won't g-give up! N-Not now! Not e-ever!" Doflamingo chuckled shaking his head. He nodded at Vergo.

"Well it doesn't matter I'm sure you'll soon learn to love life here." Doflamingo left the room the door closing and sealing Luffy's fate again. The boy glanced to Vergo worriedly.

He tensed bracing himself for more pain knowing it wasn't even close to being over. Vergo stepped forward back into place. "Who do you belong to?" Luffy looked at the man weakly.

"No one…I don't…belong to anyone!" Vergo raised the pipe slamming it down again on the boy's leg. Luffy screamed loudly in pain thrashing trying to get free from his binds.

Luffy looked at the ceiling almost dazed. 'Ace, Sabo please hurry up and come save me! I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Please hurry!' Vergo lowered the pipe on him again causing Luffy to scream again.

Doflamingo chuckled hearing the screams all the way from his room. "Now I wonder what your play will be…Law!"

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review and tell me how I did. Thank you all for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!  
Sorry for the long wait people I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Law led the way through the thick forested area. Ace and Sabo were both worried and anxious as they followed the raven haired college student.

Ace looked to Sabo worried. "Sabo wha-what if Lu's the same as before what are we going to do if Luffy reverted back to that scared kid who was too scared of even going outside?"

The blonde shook his head looking determined. "We won't let that happen again! We will save Lu before he's too damaged and after that we'll both man up and tell him how we feel about him!"

Ace nodded getting his determination back fully. Law smirked hearing the two men's conversation. 'Good they'll need that determination to fight against Doflamingo.'

Law glared at the forested area ahead also determined. 'Don't worry Luffy-ya we will get you back home safely! I promise you that!'

* * *

-(With Luffy)-

Luffy was barely hanging onto his consciousness. His vision kept going blurry and his body was engulfed in a burning pain. He sobbed loudly trying to keep his tears back.

Vergo looked down at the boy uncaring. "Who do you belong to boy?" Luffy sobbed louder shaking his head. Everything hurt so much he couldn't handle any more pain.

Hearing the sound of the pipe being raised caused the raven haired man to flinch. "Wait! P-Please!" The pipe didn't come down on him like he expected instead Vergo paused looking at him expectantly.

"Who do you belong to?" That same question that had been asked over and over again in the last two hours. Luffy took a shaky breath in and let it out, he was too weak to fight anymore he couldn't hold on.

"I, I belong t-to…I belong to Doffy." Luffy hung his head in defeat the tears still falling as he heard the man enter the room. Luffy was tensed waiting for the next hit to come.

"Fufufufu~ It seems you finally learned your lesson my pet." Luffy looked up at the man with hatred in his eyes. Doflamingo chuckled caressing the raven's cheeks in mock affection.

The room shook from an unexpected explosion causing the three in the room to look around confused and shocked. Moments later a man ran into the room looking panicked.

"Young master it's an emergency! There's three people attacking us! One of them is Law!" Luffy's eyes shined with happiness and the determination set back in knowing his brother were there to save him.

Doflamingo glared at the man for giving the young man more determination. "Get out and go deal with them! Kill all three I'm tired of those three interfering with my plans!"

Luffy jerked his head away from Doflamingos hand glaring at the man hatefully. "You know what I take back what I said! I don't belong to anyone you overgrown flamingo! My brothers are here and you're going to regret fucking with our family!"

Doflamingo back handed Luffy harshly causing more blood to slip down his cheek. Luffy glared not backing down. "Vergo teach the kid a little lesson and if he starts begging for you to stop don't."

Vergo nodded turning back to the boy. "You've messed up now boy, I'll show you some respect."

* * *

-(With Sabo and Ace)-

Ace threw a grenade at the house laughing when it exploded causing a giant explosion that shook the ground. Sabo and Law glared at him annoyed. "Damn it Ace we were supposed to be quiet and sneak in you idiot!"

Ace rolled his eyes at the two before rushing forward. "Screw that I want them to know we're coming! I'll beat all of their asses for taking Luffy from me again! Don't worry Lu big brothers coming to save you!"

He rushed off leaving the other two behind. Sabo growled pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "That idiot! How dare he just run off like that! Ugh when I get my hands on him I'm going to kick his stupid little ass!"

Law nodded in agreement with the blonde and the two took off running into the panicked building. Sabo shook his head and looked to Law. "I thought you said this was a cabin?"

Law nodded looking confused. "It is a cabin." Sabo felt his eyebrow twitch before turning forward. "Damn rich kids! Cabin my ass this a freaking mansion!"

The two turned down a hallway running into a group of men. The turned pointing at them and started charging towards them. Law took off the giant sword on his back and Sabo pulled out a lead pipe.

They both rushed into the group of men both determined to find Luffy and defeat Doflamingo.

* * *

-(With Ace)-

The freckled man looked around confused. "Where the hell am I?" He was in some kind of dungeon looking place. "And where the hell did Law and Sabo go? Why are they always getting lost?"

Ace stopped when he heard a loud scream. He started running down the hall. "LUFFY!" He knew that voice it was definitely Luffy and he was in pain something or someone was hurting him and whoever it was, was going to pay!

* * *

-(With Luffy)-

Luffy screamed again as the pipe landed on his arm. He felt a crack and knew it was broken. Luffy panted and looked up glaring at Vergo. "That was weak Vergo are you losing your touch?"

The man glared bringing the pipe down on his ribs. Luffy's eyes widened and he screamed so loud Vergo's ears were ringing after. The boy felt the tears in his eyes again.

"LUFFY!" Luffy's head jerked up and a wide smile came across his face. 'Ace! That was Ace just then!' He smirked smugly at Vergo eyes alight with fire and determination.

"Do your worst Vergo because here in a few minutes my brother will be here and he'll kick your ass and rescue me from this hell!" Vergo watched him silently before pushing on the ravens broken ribs.

"That's Vergo-san to you brat." Luffy's eyes widened and he let out a loud screech tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

Well there's probably only one or two more chapters until this is over!


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The door was blown off its hinges causing Vergo to stop with the beat. Luffy hung his head in too much pain to try and look up. Ace stood in the door way his eyes wide and focused on Luffy.

Vergo turned to the newcomer recognizing it as one of the boy's brothers. "This boy belongs to Doffy, I would like to ask you to leave quietly."

The freckled man slowly turned his gaze to Vergo eyes blazing with hatred and anger. If Vergo were anyone else he would have jumped back in fear from the look in the man's eyes.

"Lu, what the fuck did you do to my baby brother?" Ace lunged at the man easily connecting a fist to his face and taking Vergo off guard. Vergo grunted being pushed back.

"He needed to be punished for disobeying Doffy, and after I deal with you he'll continue to be punished until Doffy thinks it's enough." Vergo swung the pipe connecting it with Ace's jaw.

Vergo and Ace began throwing punches and kicks slowly getting farther away from Luffy. The boy looked up weakly seeing the blurry figure of Ace and Vergo fighting.

"Ace."  
The raven ran pass Vergo catching the man off guard and running up to the beaten younger boy. "Lu, don't worry me and Sabo will get you out of here it won't be the same as last time I promise!"

Luffy smiled weakly and nodded. "Please." Ace grit his teeth because Luffy wasn't fully acting like himself. He sighed turning to the man more calm and calculating than before.

"Hmm so you've calmed down, I don't see ho-" Vergo was cut off when Ace once again connected his fist with his face sending him flying back and hitting the wall harshly.

Ace shook his hand glaring. "I don't have time to let my emotions get in the way, Luffy needs me so I'll end this quickly and then take him home where he belongs you bastard."

Vergo wiped the blood off his lip glaring. "Very well then let us both get serious and fight for real." He went for Ace hitting him hard in the ribs with the pipe.

Ace flew back hitting the wall hard. He groaned from the pain putting his hand on the injured spot. "Heh you'll have to do better than that to kill me bastard."

Ace flew at Vergo kicking him in the chest. He lit a firecracker and stuck it on the man's chest. Vergo was surprised and grunted from the pain as a small hole oozed blood from the fire cracker.

The freckled raven smirked pulling out more fireworks. "You know I'm a fireworks expert and it's my specialty during fights. I'll blow you away bit by bit till there's nothing left you bastard." Vergo glared taking a step back getting ready for the next attack.

-(Break)-

Sabo knocked out a young blonde kid glaring. "Man that kid had one annoying voice." He looked around and ground realizing he had been separated from Law while they were fighting.

"Well looks like I'm on my own for this one." He turned heading down a random hall going farther into the house.

"Fufufu~ You three brat's have been a thorn in my side for a while know, I'm going to deal with you all one by one." Sabo turned around eye narrowing as he took in the giant man.

"Doflamingo correct?" The man nodded a giant grin on his face. He took a step towards the boy and Sabo also took a step forward. They launched at each other and clashed a sword with a metal pipe.

Both blondes glared at each other before pushing back. "Fufufu I've never met a family like yours that would go through so much for one of their own. It's quite sickening."

Sabo chuckled eyes darkening. "I've never met a man who was interested in Luffy as much as me and Ace are. It pisses me off."

Sabo moved towards Doflamingo first. He was quick and managed to hit the giant man in the stomach pushing him back. Doflamingo frowned clutching his stomach glaring at the blonde.

"You've hurt Luffy enough! I won't sit here and let you hurt him anymore! I will kill you here and then I'll go save Luffy." Sabo and Doflamingo launched at each other again.

-(Break)-

Law sighed leaning against a wall. "Seriously how did we all get separated so quickly?" He pushed off the wall deciding to go and try to find Luffy on his own and then regroup later.

"Law!" The raven turned looking behind him and glared at the disgusting man behind him.

"Trebol what the hell do you want? Out of everyone why did I have to run into you?" Trebol laughed annoyingly getting closer. His nose dripping sickeningly.

"I won't let you ruin Doffy's fun! I'll kill you here then get those other two after that no one will get in Doffy's way of his toy." Law glared darkly pulling his sword off his back.

His grey eyes darkened and he quickly launched at the man. "Luffy-ya is no toy you bastard!" He slashed but Trebol jumped back laughing. He kept dodging all of Law's slashes.

"Ne, Law are you sure you should be spending so much time on these guys?" Law glared confused.

"What are you talking about bastard!"

Trebol looked so smug. "Shouldn't you be more worried about Corazon? He's alive you know, Doffy didn't kill him that day he's kept him alive somewhere in this house." Trebol laughed loudly.

Law lowered his head shaking. He shot forward stabbing the man through the stomach. "I already knew about that, I already planned on getting Cora-san back today as well. You're a fool Trebol and now you're going to die."

Law pulled back watching as the man held his stomach screaming in pain. The raven turned his back on the disgusting man and started making his way down the hall again.

'Cora-san, Luffy we'll definitely save both of you and take out Doflamingo for good so wait for us!'

* * *

Well this story is getting close to an end, one or two more chapters tops before it's over. Thank you for everyone who has followed this story and liked it.


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace and Vergo were both panting and bloody. Ace was covered in bruises from the pipe. But Vergo had chunks of skin ripped off from the fire crackers. He stumbled glaring at the raven in front of him.

"I, I won't lose!" Vergo pushed his body lunging at Ace again. The freckled man managed to side step and smashed his elbow into the man's neck. Vergo fell forward completely defeated.

He couldn't move any time he tried to move he fell back to the ground. Ace glared down at him coldly. "Just stay down there you bastard this is over! You lost and I'm taking Luffy home!"

Ace turned his back on him and rushed to the tied up raven. Luffy was breathing deeply and his eyes were unfocused. "Lu! Hang on Lu don't worry I'll get you out of here."

Luffy smiled wrapping his worn out arms around the man's neck and burying his face in Ace's neck. "Ace, thank you." Luffy's held fell back as he passed out completely.

Ace cursed making his way out of the room. "Damn it! I got to hurry up and find the others then get the hell out of here!" The raven walked down the halls carrying his limp brother.

-(Break)-

Sabo clashed with Doflamingo again. Both were breathing heavy and glaring at each other. "Fufufu! You and your brother are two of the most annoying pests I have ever met. Why don't you just give up and leave the boy here with me?"

Sabo growled swinging his pipe down harder on the man's sword. "I will never leave Luffy with you! If I turned my back on him now then I would have no right to call him my brother! I'd have no right to say I love him! So I won't give up not until Luffy is safe away from you!"

Both blondes jumped back. Sabo launched at the man and managed to hit him in the ribs with his pipe. Doflamingo cursed holding his now broken ribs. He sliced hitting the younger boy in the chest.

Sabo's shirt ripped and he flinched from the sting of the wound on his chest. Blood slowly seeping out of the wound. The blonde didn't pay the wound any attention and quickly went after the older man.

The two clashed swords glaring at each other. Doflamingo let out a loud shout when pain ripped through his lower half. Both looked down surprised seeing a sword sticking out of his stomach.

"You should never let your guards down even if you think there's only one opponent." Doflamingo glared at the brat behind him. Law smirked smugly twisting the sword before ripping it out.

Sabo made his way over to the doctor standing next to him. Doflamingo held his bleeding wound trying to slow down the bleeding. He stumbled back falling into a wall and slowly slide down the wall.

Law glared down at the man coldly. "Where is Cora-san? You're going to die Joker so just tell me where he is."

Doflamingo chuckled weakly. "Fufufuf~ Look for him yourself brat! Good luck finding him Law." Slowly the man breathing stopped and he was gone.

The raven cursed sheathing his sword. Sabo looked at the man confused. "Who's Cora-san?"

The two began making their way down the hall. "He's like a father figure to me, he saved my life when I was younger and I thought he had died but I found out later that he was still alive."

Sabo nodded in understanding following the raven down the halls. "Oi! Sabo! Law!"

Both stopped looking behind them. Sabo smiled widely rushing to meet his brother. He frowned seeing the state their younger brother was in. "What's wrong with Lu? Is he alright?"

Ace nodded looking worried. "I think he's alright. I'm not for sure but he should be fine for now. Anyways we need to hurry up and get out of here so we can get Lu to the hospital."

The blonde nodded looking over to Law. "Ace did you see any other prisoner when you were coming up."

Ace nodded looking confused. "Yeah there was this blonde dude and I let him out, he thanked me then made his way out of the estate." Law looked over sharply.

"What did he look like? Did he tell you his name?" Ace blinked at the doctor before nodding.

"He said his name was Rosinante and he was a tall blonde looked a lot like the flamingo bastard though." Law rushed pass the three heading for the outside of the estate.

Ace and Sabo blinked surprised before shrugging and taking off after the raven. They were all determined to get the hell out of there.

The group made it outside when the place was surrounded by helicopters and men in suits came rushing out. They pointed guns at the group who all stopped in fear.

"Wait! Those brats are my grandsons!" Garp walked out holding his hands out to stop the men from shooting. Ace and Sabo sighed in relief that these men were on their side.

They could finally rest knowing there brother was no safe. Both boys collapsed to the ground utterly exhausted and worn out.  
-(Break)-

Luffy groaned opening his eyes. He stared at the white ceiling confused before the memories came rushing back. "Ace! Sabo!" He shot up wincing in pain.

"Oi calm down Lu we're right here." Sabo placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder smiling gently. The raven looked at the two sitting on either side of him. Tears welled in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around the two.

"Thank you! Thank you both for saving me! I was so scared!" The two brothers held the youngest tightly not wanting to let go ever.

Ace shot a look to Sabo and they both nodded pulling back. "Look Lu me and Ace need to tell you something, it's really important and we don't know how you're going to react."

Luffy looked at the two now worried. Ace took a deep breath before blurting out. "Meandsabohavebeeninlovewithyouforareallylongtime!"

Luffy blinked confused and turned to the blonde. Sabo sighed blushing red. "What he's saying is me and him have been in love with you for a really long time we both love you Luffy."

Ace and Sabo were looking away from him blushing bright red. Luffy blinked before it registered in his brain what they said. Luffy grinned widely and pulled both closer to him.

He leaned in smashing his lips with his raven brother. Ace was too shocked to move. Luffy pulled back before pressing his lips to Sabo. The blonde was able to respond moving his lips with the younger ravens.

Luffy pulled back grinning brightly at the two. "I love Ace and Sabo too!"

* * *

This is the end people! If anyone wants I could do a small sequel about their relationship but it's all up to you lovely readers!


End file.
